piggy_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Chaos
Summary Piggy and his friends made a new friend named "patty" that wanted to join team Piggy And Friends aka P.A.F. Plot Krystals made a snowman and Burger walked by and saw Krystals' snowman, He thinks it looks good. Bray was impress too, but he was about to do something besides the snowman, kicking a snow mountain to cause the snow drop or avalanche. The snow collapse on Burger. Bray said "Okay, I totally mean't to do that". Burger thinks it was funny however. Wolfy walked to Krystals, Burger and Bray to tell Burger about the avalanche is a natural disaster. Burger didn't understand her, Wolfy got angry and angrily tells Burger. Burger knows understand, Wolfy groans. Until then, a snow cow came out of the snow, Woolide said "Who is that thing?". Krystals told her that's a snow cow happily Krystals told what's the snow cow's name, he said "Patty" his name. Krystals wants him to speak louder. Patty said "Patty!" louder. Piggy walk over and tells what's happening, Krystals said to Piggy that's Patty. Patty tells the other about himself and shows his uniform is red. So he magically puts the snow back in place of the mountain. Wolfy is impress by Patty's skills, she can show her "Drama Demand" and she yelled "DRAMA!" and switch the colors. Woolide wants Wolfy to switch the colors back though but she like the new style. Wolfy said "Okay...". Patty was impress and asked her she's the smart one. Wolfy said "You know my name?" Patty said to Wolfy "Yeah, and remember, I know all of your names from 2 years ago". Alex thinks that her and the other should head back to the lair. Piggy agrees and told everyone to go, Patty stops them and tells that he should be added to team P.A.F. Steve said "Well, we don't see why not, so sure". Woolide stops them to a second and tells that Patty should be with her. Wolfy tells the others for real that's 8 is enough member, she's worried that 9 will be to much. Piggy and his friends understands. Patty begs to add him to the P.A.F, he's sad and lonely. Wolfy tells Piggy to go on without Patty, but Piggy believes Patty that he's upset. Piggy adds Patty anyway and yet, Wolfy adds him to as well. Patty was happy. But then the snow bear appeared that shocked the whole P.A.F team and decide to fight. Patty begin to fight as well by causing the avalanche, but the snow bear was so strong that he break free and captured the whole P.A.F. Patty was so sorry about he mess up. Piggy and his friends thinks that Patty should keep going, but Patty is worried that he'll mess up again but he'll try again anyway but he got crushed by the snow bear. Piggy and his friends was shocked, But Patty was using his strengths and powers, Piggy and his friends was cheering for Patty. Patty finishes his job and rescue his friends. Piggy and his friends will like to tell Patty's skill of his powers, and turns out he should be a P.A.F member. Trivia * This is Patty's first appearance * Bray and Patty caused the avalanche * Wolfy reveals she can do a Drama Demand * This is episode when Piggy's Friends used their powers